Kimber
by FloodFeSTeR
Summary: Sequel to Fester. The story is still OC/Lizard, just a few added characters.
1. My Name Is Ira

My name is Ira Greene and I am fifteen years old.

My father's name is Richard Green and my mother's name is Tabitha Greene.

I don't have any siblings but my momma says I might be having a little brother soon. I know what she means and I am so excited! I've always been lonely being an only child, seeing as I have never really made any friends in school as well. I don't know, people just have a natural deterrent of me. I think it's cus of my lip, it has a small cleft, but nothing to really freak out about ya know? That might just be my thinking though, I'm not a really judgmental person ya know. Never have been.

"Ira! Dinner's ready!" I heard my mom call from downstairs.

I looked up from the book in my lap and sighed, tucking a strand of long black hair behind my ear. My glasses slid down my nose a little but no problem, I just pushed them back up my nose. I tossed the book onto the end of my bed as I stood up, stretching my back into an arch so I was standing on my tip toes. My shirt rode up on my belly a little bit and it made me blush somehow, so I quickly pushed it back down and skittered out of the room and down the stairs. I saw my dad setting his pack on the foyer and smiled widely.

"Daddy!" I screamed, jumping on him.

He stepped back a little in shock and then smiled, wrapping his thick arms around me. "Hey baby girl, what chu doin?"

He let me go and I hit the floor with a thunk. I tucked another strand of hair behind my ear and smiled up at him. "I got straight A's on my report card."

His smile broadened and he threw an arm over my shoulder and started to lead me into the kitchen. Mom was pulling roast from the oven. I could see the edges burnt a little, but it smelt rather delicious to me. I sat beside my farther at the small wooden table and flipped my hair back, tying it up into a ponytail.

"Hear about Ira's grades?" daddy asked, plucking a few pieces of roast from the pan.

My mother smiled gently, a coarse piece of black hair falling past her high cheek bone. I was more like my mother, very quiet and with that tan skin and black hair. But our faces didn't match, neither did my father's or any of my family members. Given I haven't met many of my family members, just my mother's brother and his girlfriend. She has a cleft to, but we're not related by blood so that didn't matter.

"Yes honey, exceptional as usual. Oh and Mark?" my father looked up, a string of meat hanging from his lips. Mom chuckled while I watched, stealthy, chewing on a chunk of potato. "There are some things we need to talk about later."

Daddy's eyes darkened a little but he nodded and then they smiled at each other lovingly a little before they struck up a conversation about something that happened to Aunt Clair. I was staring down at my potatoes for a long time, my mouth stuck in mid chew. I didn't understand what they were talking about, I wish I knew because it scared me a little the way their eyes darkened and the way Momma's tone dropped when she spoke to my father and I just don't want them to be into something bad. I love my parents, and I don't want them to get themselves in trouble.

"Is something wrong Ira?"

I looked up, swallowing my mouthful and then grimacing at the taste, cringing on the taste. "Nothing's wrong Momma. Um, I don't think I'm that hungry anymore, can I go back up to my room?"

She nods, a worried look on her pretty face. "You sure your feeling ok baby?"

I nodded and pushed away from the table. "Yes I am. I'm gonna go finish that book."

Daddy looked up from his empty plate. "Alright sweet heart. I need you to go to sleep tonight, there's something's I want to talk to you about in the morning."

I swear a chill just ran up my spine but I can't be too sure. I nod with a small smile and kiss his cheek, then round the table and kiss momma's cheek. They both smiled at me but I had let my smile drop and jogged up the steps and locked my door behind me. My heart was racing, beating almost painfully in my chest. I held a long hand over my chest and sunk down to the floor, feeling myself starting to hyperventilate. I gasped for air, pushing myself to my feet and jerking open the drawer to my desk. I pushed aside old notes, a cluster of broken pencils and other art essentials to grab up my inhaler, huffing up a good lung full.

I took a steadying breathe and leaned back on the desk, rubbing my forehead with the heel of my hand. I hated those things, when I got too worked up I lost my breathe and it hurt. I pushed off the desk and fell face first into the bed, huffing out a breath and feeling the back of my neck itching. I reached back to scratch the dry patch of skin and shot up on the bed, looking towards the door and hearing mom and dad walking up the stairs.

They were hissing at each other before I heard the door to their room slam shut. It made me like to jump out of my skin, made tears well up in my eyes for some reason. I held a hand over my mouth when I heard a smack through the wall and huddled up on my head, hugging my knees to my chest. What had them so worked up? Was it me? Was it something I did? I just don't know what I could have done to rile them up like that. They may not have been screaming or running around like bats out of hell yet but this was worked up for them. Just raising an eye brow too high was too much for them. I hope it will all be over by morning, I really don't want them in a terrible mood when they talked to me about whatever it was they wanted to talk to me about.

I sighed and reached over, picking up the book I had been reading before supper and flipped back to my page, losing myself in wizards and dragons.

* * *

_So crappy first chapter, but I think it gets the point across._


	2. Strange Happenings

So daddy was acting weird today, so was momma. They were dressed strangely and were packing weapons I had never seen before into duffle bags and normal back packs. I just sat on the couch, watching them with large confused eyes. I thought my parents were normal, and now they just snap and look like their preparing for a Black Ops mission. Momma wore a black vest with buckles across the stomach and black soft capris, combat boots on her normally high heeled gracing feet and a pistol in her left boot. Daddy was wearing a wife beater and jeans, thick and heavy boots on his feet and a knife on his leg. I looked down at my hands and twiddled my thumbs, still confused and not liking the situation at all. They had been doing this since I got up this morning, they weren't all too nice to me either.

"Momma what's going on?" I asked, pushing myself u again.

She looked back at me, her eyes now fiery and warning. "Sit down now, Isabel."

I twitched. "What?"

She shook her head and tapped her forehead. "Ira, sit down Ira. Dammit I'm losing myself." She turned back to her duffle bag and zipped it up, slinging it over her shoulder. "

I sunk back down onto the couch again, my eyes tearing up a little. "Why are you being so mean to me?"

No one answered me. I hiccupped a little, tears dripping down into my cleavage. I wish she would just tell me what was going on, why they were acting the way they were. I hunched in on myself when they left the room with their bags, hearing the front door click shut and then their buzz of voices as they walked out to the van. I jumped up real quick and ran to the window, peeking through the white lace edge and seeing them tossing their hands around at each other and then in one direction in particular. I slumped back into the couch and laid my head back, closing my eyes and just wishing I would have never woken up today.

**Lizard**

She was staring out the window as usual, sitting in that old rockin chair with her long hands folded in her lap. I leaned against the doorframe, picking at the cigarette in my hand and watching the smoke drift up to the ceiling. I breathed out a puff of smoke and scratched the back of my head. She hadn't moved in the last hour, eye dull and fucking lifeless. She was still beautiful to me, just as she was when I realized she meant more to me than just being my mate. Her hair had grown out again, brushing against her waist with thin strips of grey coming through. We was getting older, I knew that, so her waitin confused me. She had been waiting for fifteen years for…her to come back. I had given up, but she hadn't. She told me she would come back, she would get here in due time.

I pushed off the frame and took a cautious step into the room, placing a hand on her frail shoulder. She was ice cold under my touch, even after sitting in the sun coming through the window for this long. She looked up at me and smiled a weak smile, holding up two parted fingers so I could place the cigarette between the long digits. She took a long drag, the smoke curling past her plump lips and making me lick mine. She passed the cigarette back to me and sighed.

"I'm hungry." She whispered.

"Then eat," I said gruffly, ashing the cigarette.

She shrugged and reached for the cigarette again. We both started smoking again about three years ago, I had forgotten how relaxing it was.

"Guess I should go walk around at least."

I sighed, rubbing my face with my free hand. "Yeah, go see Missay."

She nodded and stood, her knees cracking, making her wince. When she went to tie up her hair it revealed the deep grooves in her back, the middle one revealing a small portion of her spine. I reached out, cigarette forgotten somewhere, and ran a finger against the healed wall of tissue. Her body shivered and she turned around to me, left eye permanently bloodshot. A tear leaked out and made me lean forward to lick it from her cheek. She purred low in her throat and her left hand darted out, gripping the back of my head and pulling me forward so she could kiss me harder. I growled and nipped at her bottom lip, making her growl as well and she pulled back, eyes full of pent up frustration. We hadn't fucked in some time, and I knew tonight or tomorrow would be it. My whole body tingled.

She pulled on a shirt and left me there, wishing I could just fucking jump on her but I know she wouldn't be into it right now so I just followed her, like a shadow. I know she's broken, I mean more broken than she was when she got here. Losin the baby…hell that killed us both. I never understood what it was like to have a kid, but just having her for that short time changed me. Dizzy has changed me, she's changed all of us. I just hope she's right, I hope the baby…or she would be a teenager now right? Isabel, the baby that looked so much like her mother.

**Ira**

Mom said we're heading for some desert, says to let me visit an uncle of mine while they go out and run some tests in the desert. I'm sitting in the back seat of the SUV, strumming my fingers on my arm as I try to get some sleep. We aren't far from where they said we were going, but we're still a good nine hours away. I don't understand why we have to go out here just for some testing of plants and soil. Didn't museums do that? My mom was a house wife, my dad was a nail bondsmen. Or so I thought, I mean looking at them now I wonder if these weren't strangers dressed up as my parents. I have never seen them like this. These couldn't be my parents, but they were somehow.

"Mo-"

"Ira quiet." My dad hushed, fiddling with a radio as he drove down the barren, dusty highway.

Moms eyes were everywhere outside, keeping on the hills in the distance, down the concrete stretched out in front of us. I huffed and sunk down further in my seat, fully awake now. I hate this, I have never been mad at my parents but I am now. I was pissed off that they wouldn't tell me where we were going, I wish I was old enough to stay at the house by myself, but I couldn't because I didn't trust the perfect neighborhood we had lived in.

"Why can't you just tell me where we're going? I m-"

Mom slammed her hands down on the dashboard. "Dammit Ira shut your mouth."

I didn't tear up this time I just grit my teeth and growled. "I want to know where we're going! I mean anyone else in this entire fucking world would want to-"I clamped a hand over my mouth when I realized the f word slipped out.

Mom and dad looked between each other and just when I thought they were gonna tell me what was going on they started to talk about something else entirely. "Do you think Marge and Clarence made it to the station yet?"

Dad nodded. "Yes, they've lived in the closest town for the last fifteen years. They probably got there last night."

"I wonder if half of them are dead yet…" mom wandered idly, looking out the window to the desert that zoomed by.

My blood seemed to chill with everything I was hearing. I tucked my head between my knees and started to shiver. I hope I didn't need my inhaler, all I needed to do was draw more fucking attention to myself.

* * *

_I know this chapter seems rushed but it is, i didnt want to add Lizard POV in there but if i would have skipped it the chapter would have only been a few hundred words long and i just couldnt have that._


	3. Running Through My Veins

**Dizzy**

Clyde sighed and leaned his head back against the wall, strumming his fingers against the blood stained kitchen table. I stood with Lizard at the head of the table, my arms folded across my chest. Missy held her head in her hands, elbows on the table as she shook a little. Alt was in the corner opposite to Lizard and I, his scarred face and arms almost shining with anger.

"I can't believe they have the fucking nerve to come back out here after what they did to all of yall." Clyde spit, placing one of his hands over his mother on the table top when she looked up to him.

She shook her head, biting her lip. "I can't believe they would come to hurt us again."

"Why the fuck would they be doing this?" I asked, venom dripping from my voice.

Alt looked over at me, one arm shaking. "I believe they realized it was now a good time to finish what they started. I am afraid of what will happen to our families if we reveal ourselves and fight."

I nodded, still fuming, and leaned back against the wall. "I don't want to lose anymore of my family. We all need to find somewhere they do not know about and hide there until this passes over."

"Then what do we do?" Missy looked to Lizard and I.

I exchanged a look with Lizard before I tucked a long strand of hair behind my ear and stepped forward, placing both hands on the table to steady myself. "We will hide like I said, but just in case we sure up defenses, if that's what you mean."

She stood a little then cringed, pressing a hand against her hip. Clyde lurched forward and held onto her elbow, concern in his aged face. He was a teenager now, but his face betrayed him. He looked like he was in his thirties because of all of the strain and stress he has had to endure since we moved him out here to live with us. Missy smiled at her son and eased herself back into her seat, breathing out a shaky breath then patting Clyde's arm, a signal for him to sit down as well. He did with a nod and settled into the chair so it could creak under his weight.

Missy took a deep breath. "I mean, what happens after this blows over? Do you seriously believe we can just _ignore_ them, that we will not have to have a confrontation or two with them? Dizzy I seriously doubt you of all of us can just ignore them and let them pass us up and Lizard they killed your father right? And what they did to Amber…" she bit her trembling bottom lip. "We cannot ignore them."

"An' what do ya suppose we do?" Lizard asked, moving forward to my side.

Missy looked up with fiery eyes. "We have an advantage now. When they came in we were in shambles. Dizzy had just given birth, your father had just died-now we have four new fighters to add to our previous numbers. They only have the four of them left, we can take them on and win alright? We just have to be better about our sneaking, if that's even possible. They were expecting us the entire time, I don't think they expect us to be expecting them. Didn't Jeb tell them he had broken off contact with us thanks to his old age?"

I nodded. "Yes, that's what he told me. Since the one he feared the most has become mostly tame," I looked over to Lizard who was glaring at me, then back to Missy. "He has no reason to rat us out or turn against us anymore. We have established good relations with him so he is paying it forward."

Missy clapped her hands and leaned back further. "There we go, we flee the town, flee the mines, flee Alt's home and we find holes in the desert, center in on Jeb's place since they think we're not involved with Jeb anymore."

I nodded. "Sounds go-"

I heard the thump of footsteps on the floor boards and we all looked towards the arched doorway, seeing a drooping face and wisps of white hair. "Dizzay, Liz- they hea'"

We all cursed and jumped to our feet, well Missy going slower, but she wasn't fighting with us anyway. That blow to her hip fifteen years ago pretty much disabled her. Alt placed a hand on her shoulder. "I will get Clair and Novac out here so they can help you to a safe zone alright?"

Missy nodded, a small, tired smile on her lips. "Thank you, now hurry up."

We all scattered out into the desert, all heading towards the same direction-towards Jeb's. "Think we can sneak past em?" I yelled out to Lizard.

He was huffing it beside me. Despite our aging, we could keep up with the best of them. "As long as we don' get to close to em, we good."

I nodded and looked forward again, jumping over a rock or two. In no time I could see the waving figure of Jeb's home in the distance and hissed, turning abruptly and skidding into a black crevice when I thought I was close enough. Lizard crashed in beside me, but it didn't bother me, I was hardened by a life in the desert. Lizard squirmed against me for a moment before he handed the binoculars to me. I peered through them, at Jeb's and saw said old man inviting the evil ones inside of the station. he looked out towards the desert, a finger pressed against his left temple. I sighed and leaned back into the wet wall behind me, feeling something crawl over my shoulder and into my hair before I heard it skittering up the wall. Lizard took the binoculars from me and picked up his walkie talkie.

"What ya see?" he whispered.

The speaker belched static before I heard Clyde and Novac whispering on the other end. When they stopped Novac spoke. "See fo' of them hunters and one girl, she don't look like the rest of em. Might be her first hunt."

I grit my teeth. "Fuck so theres five of em."

Lizard clipped the walkie to his hip again. "We still got mo' of us than dey do. We got dis."

I nodded. "Right, right. So we just wait until it gets dark?"

He nodded. "Yeah, when dey head out we sneak in and get whateva 'quipment they leave wit Jeb."

I grinned. "Fucking right. But how long should it take until it gets dark?"

He stared at me blankly for a moment before he cursed and slumped back against my knees. "Fuck…" he mumbled, rubbing his face.

I chuckled and reached forward, massaging my fingers into his hair. "Well ya know what we can do to make the time pass?" I breathed huskily against his ear, sliding a hand down his front.

He growled and twisted around to me, smothering me in a hot kiss that sent a jolt up my spine. We can be quiet, with so many new people in the main house we've learned to be silent, too many children in the vicinity to really be loud and get away with it. Those hunters wouldn't find us, and even if they did we would fight. And we would win this time.


	4. Dizzy is Always Right

**Missy**

_Ya know, my hip just really fucking hurts right now._

_I groaned in bed, rocking back and forth for a moment before I groaned again and aid flat on my back. We were in Alt's tunnels, in their bed chamber. A tender hand touched my sweaty forehead, making my eyes open to see those crooked eyes with a tender smile. Ruby lifted a wet rag and rubbed it across my forehead._

"_We out of medicine," she whispered, her eyes flickering across the large mattress to my bed mate._

_I smiled and reached out, fingertips brushing against her bare elbow. She jumped and her eyes settled on me. Ruby has grown so much, when I met her she was a timid twelve years old, now she's a beautiful twenty seven year old. Her hair was longer, almost as long as Dizzy's and her skin was clearer, not so splotchy, just like Venus. She had grown to, a beautiful twenty year old with now thick blonde hair. She was caring for Mercury, who was very ill today, her voice still soft and gentle. They were so beautiful, Ruby showing signs of her pregnancy finally. It would be like Dizzy, about three or four months and then we'd have another baby in our midst._

"_It's ok sweetheart. I'm not in too much pain right now and I can just get Jeb to run to the next town and get my prescription filled."_

_She nodded and left the chambers, running her fingers over her belly. I smiled and rolled over the best I could, placing a hand on Pluto's chest. He was blind, thanks to that woman with those fucking bounty hunters that came here fifteen years ago and tore us all apart, busted my hip. He mumbled something and rolled towards me, placing an arm gently over my hip. He stopped speaking, or trying to, a long time ago but I understood him as if he could speak normally._

"_I need to get up," I whispered._

_He sat up slowly, lifting me with him gently and helping me stand. There was no eye anymore, there was just another layer of red, inflamed skin over the other side of his face. I threaded my fingers through his and raised his knuckles to my lips when I was on my feet. He didn't stand from his place on the bed, just had his head tilted towards the floor with a small smile on his face. I smiled a little and dropped his hand, limping towards the hallway. Venus smiled at me briefly before she turned back to her brother and I made my way through the hallways. The kitchen smelt like vegetables, distinctly carrots. Ruby was hunched over a pot, adding spices to the dinged and rusted canister with intensity._

"_Hey Rubes," I mumbled, sitting on the only barstool we had._

_She smiled. "You should be in bed…"_

_I rolled my eyes. "You sound like Dizzy."_

_Pounding footsteps came from behind me and I looked over my shoulder to Alt. His face always seemed to scare me. He wasn't like the rest of the mutants here, he was like something from a sci-fi movie. It was scary and cool all at the same time._

"_Dizzy and Lizard are coming back, they got a new one and Clyde is stayin behind to keep watch."_

_I nodded. "Who's the new person?"_

"_Some girl, looks an awful lot like Dizzy."_

_My heart stalls when he says that and I look up at Ruby. She is frozen, ladle in hand as the stew twirls around slowly. We lock eyes and I can feel my heart starting again._

"_She finally made it back home."_

_Ruby shook her head and began stirring again. "It can't… can't be her."_

"_Ruby, she looks exactly like Dizzy, her daughter has returned to her like she said she would." Alt mumbled before he left the room, his large, scarred head sagging. _

_My eyes filled with sorrow, my chest swelling but that problem left in a flash and I was focused on the sounds of Lizards unmistakable body moving towards us. Yep, it was him alright, looking really fucking confused, but he said nothing to me, just whispered in Ruby's ear and then nodded at me before he was gone again. I watched his back as he left, biting my lip before I looked back at Ruby. She rolled her eyes at my puppy dog eyes and just left the room as swiftly as her brother._

_I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted on the bar stool. "Fuck you guys!"_


	5. Meh

**I am so sorry its taking me forever to update but I had some severe writers block, bu i broke through it and check for an update sometime in the next few days. If any of my readers are a fan of the Walking Dead I have a story posted called The Divide, if you want to please read it and let me know what ya think!**


	6. Like Father Like Daughter

**Ira/Isabel**

I groan and rock onto my side, my arms coming up to wrap around me. It's super cold wherever I am.

I blink open my eyes, seeing nothing but gray, my vision too fuzzy to see through. But I could hear. I could hear some dripping, a soft laugh trickle from somewhere far away. It sounded like it came through a tunnel, but I'm not sure. I reached up and rubbed at my eyes with my knuckles, blinking a few tie to clear the fuzziness from my vision. When I looked around this time I noticed I was in the wall of a large, circular, cave-room thing. In the center of the room was a crooked wooden table and one of those rolling surgical things, medical supplies crammed into its compartments. I sat up a little, looking at the half folded piece of paper on the center of the wooden table with curious eyes. I slid from the slot in the wall and walked up to the paper, unfolding it slowly to see it was a map. I swallowed and looked over the map, seeing large circles dancing around the map, one labeled village and Jeb's. The gas station? And there was a village somewhere around here?

"So you're awake."

I jumped away from the table, looking up to see a tan woman standing in the doorway, leaning against the arched rock with one hand and holding the right side of her hip. She smiles gently and pushes her way into the room, holding onto the tables edge and panting in pain.

"Wh-Where am I?" I asked, not shying away from her.

She looked up at me. "Well, your in our sort of…safe house. Your parents brought you here."

I thought back, back to what happened and a tear slipped across my cheek. "So those two…"

She nodded. "They are your parents Isabel, our leaders. In a way honey you're royalty."

I choked a little. "Oh yeah, princess of the freaks."

She chuckled. "That's about right, you should be happy. Those people lied to you your whole life."

"But they were good parents."

She shook her head. "Honey, trust me, coming from a mothers perspective they were not good parents."

I blinked. "You're a mother?" she nodded. "You sure don't look like it."

She smiled widely. "Thank you honey, but yes I'm a mother. Clyde should be back soon enough, he went off with your father and mother for the night shift."

My heart skipped a beat. "What time is it?"

She shrugged. "Around six in the morning I believe. I'll have to check with Ruby."

I started to twist my fingers. "I would like to meet all of these people I'm hearing about."

She nodded. "Well let's start with me, my name is Missy."

I smiled. "Nice to meet you Missy."

"Isabel, calm down please," Missy begged, reaching out to touch my shoulder.

I shied away from her and pressed myself into the corner more. I gestured at the…_thing_ standing in front of me. He looked like something from a sci-fi movie with his face flat like that. His tiny eyes conveyed hurt but I didn't care, I was fucking terrified of him. Missy and Ruby sighed, Ruby rubbing circles on her large belly.

"That's my brother, Isabel. Goggle." Ruby explained.

"I don't fucking care!" I screamed, tucking my head in the folds of my arms.

"Well you should, he's your family now." Missy mumbled.

"Why is she in a corner?"

I looked up at the doorway, see who is supposed to be my mom holding an axe in her hand. Her entire front was covered in blood and she seemed perfectly fine with it. She dropped the axe at Goggle's feet and the handle swung down onto Ruby's foot but the young woman barely noticed it, she just stared at Dizzy. Lizard came in behind her, looking just as confused with a large trash bag on his back. He had blood going across his neck and chest in a thick streak.

"She's scared of Goggle," Missy explained, holding her hands together in front of her.

Dizzy nodded and walked around Missy to crouch in front of me. Her eyes ran over me in a critical way, like a fucking predator. She reached out and hooked a finger under my chin, tilting my head up so we could look each other in the eye.

"Isabel, honey why are you so afraid of Goggle?"

I waved a hand at him again. "J-Just look at him! He's not human!"

She grit her teeth and growled. "Goggle is just as human as you or I, don't you dare speak about him that way. Ever. You hear me?"

I trembled under her touch but nodded. She jerked her fingers away from me and stood, looking down at me with dark eyes before she turned away and pushed past Lizard. He looked down at me in a weird way before he turned back to follow Dizzy whichever way she came from. A tan figure came into the room then, his eyes catching mine for a moment before he walked over to Missy and placed a kiss against her cheek.

"Sorry mom, we didn't think it would take so long," he looked over his head at Ruby. "Lizard has the meat, he's gonna put it in the kitchen for you alright?"

Ruby nodded, rubbing her arms. "Sure, I guess I'll go get started already."

Missy sighed and placed a hand on the man's arm. "Clyde get her set up with a room here. I know she doesn't want to share with Alt's family. They'll scare her more."

He nodded and waited for everyone to leave the room before he turned to me. He held out a hand to me but I just stared at it. "Well you wanna just sit here all night and hope Colt don't get a hold of ya? Come on, take the hand and come with me."

I swallowed hard and reached up, my fingers threading with his and he pulled me up easily. I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, looking up at him shyly. "I'm so sorry…"

"Why you sorry?"

"Because I'm acting like an idiot. Um did you guys happen to pick up any glasses when you brought me back here?"

He shrugged. "Yes, your father has them."

I shivered. "My father…are you sure he's my father?"

Clyde chuckled and we started walking down the cave hallways. "I was there when you were born, yeah he's your father."

"You were there?"

He stopped at one junction, looking left and right before we turned right. "Yeah I was about eight or nine, saw the way your mother and father looked at you. It meant nothing to me then but looking back I think that was the only time they were ever happy except when they met each other."

"You there for that?"

He chuckled again. "No, no Ruby told me when I was like thirteen and got curious. They were so happy, now their just…"

"Blood thirsty psychopaths?" I muttered.

He grinned back at me as he opened an old wooden door. "Yep," he looked inside before he motioned for me to follow him. "It's not much but it's the best we can do. If ya have to piss just go out this door and walk about six rooms to your left. They actually have a working bathroom."

I swallowed thickly and walked into the room. The room was small and lit by a single lamp in the left corner while there was a cot in the right. The blanket was thin but the pillow was thick and it looked like it was just a bunch of mattress stuffing in the pillow case. I rubbing the back of my hand and looked back at Clyde.

"Do you all live down here?"

"Just for now," he stuffed his hands into his pockets. "We're gonna move back into the Test Village, where we normally live, after this all blows over."

"What are you guys gonna do to them?" I whispered.

He looked uncomfortable, shifting around in the doorway. "I'm not really sure…I think we might kill em."

I nodded and looked around the room. "Think you can send my dad in here?"

His brow scrunched. "Why?"

"I just want you to get him over here," I quipped, glaring down my nose at him.

He glared to and walked towards the door. "Definatly Lizard's kid…" he mumbled.

I sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, running my hand through my hair as I looked around the room again. I didn't understand what was going on, I wanted to be back in my home, on my bed with my books and my inhaler. I needed…I needed to get my stuff from that gas station. I don't think I can go face those people again, those people that lied and said they were my parents. I was nothing to them, just a kidnapped child. No wonder I never looked like anyone else but my mother. I wonder if their even married, probably not. I wonder if they even really knew each other, just put that front up for me to keep me stupid. Did they plan on this happening? Did they plan on dropping me off here in the desert because they were tired of me?

"Isabel?"

I looked up, clenching the edge of the bed, and saw my father shuffling in the doorway. He looked very awkward standing there, my glasses held in his calloused, blood stained hands. "Come on in."

He looked up a little and stepped inside, shutting the door quietly behind him. "Glasses," he held them out to me.

I smiled a little and took them, placing them back on my nose and sighed when the blurs were gone from the edges of my vision. I blinked through the wave of head ache and smiled up at my father. He smiled a little but continued to really keep his head down. He looked so damn confused and out of place, his disfigured face hiding no emotion to me as he stood in front of me. You would have thought the roles were reversed here.

"Ya momma wanna talk to ya."

I nodded. "I figured, she mad at me or anything?"

He shook his head. "Nah, but I am."

I froze. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, that wa' ma brother ya were talkin to that way."

I looked down. "I'm sorry, I was just scared. I still kind of am."

"Talk to ya mother bout that stuff, I aint no fuckin shrink."

I would have been offended or even scared if this wasn't what I expected from him. Really I didn't expect him to bring me my glasses, but he sure as hell did. "Well then send her here."

"Don' work like that."

"Worked with you."

He smirked, well he did his best. "Ya don' send ya mother to someone, ya come to her."

I frowned, looking at the door. I really did not want to do that. I'm truthfully terrified of that woman, of my mother. But I guess if I wanted to talk to her I would have to put out the extra effort to get this talk out. I looked back over to my father, saw him lick the blood from the side of his finger and my stomach rolled. How can he do that? How can my mother stand being coated in blood the way she is? I guess if she's lived here as long as she has…

"Where is she?"

"Same room ya woke up in."

"Thanks," I muttered and walked out the door.

Everything was so cold and damp down here, so dark and spooky. I rubbed my arms and took one turn I figured was the right way. I ended up in the same room I had met Goggle in and turns out he was there, staring at the cans in the wall. I guess it was supposed to be a shelf. He looked up when I came in then ducked his head.

"I-I'm sorry Goggle, I really am."

He looked up a little. "Don' blame ya, am a monster. Ya momma thought the same way for awhile, hope ya get used ta it like she did."

I slumped my shoulders a little bit. "Well…um I'm looking for her. Which way do I go?"

He started towards me and I tensed up, but he nudged me to the side a little and jerked his chin towards the door. "I show ya."

I smiled and nodded, following behind him.

* * *

_I am so sorry it took me so long to update and I am so sorry this chapter is as sucky and short as it is but I'm having writers block like something serious and it's real aggravating._


	7. Meh2

**I am so so so so so so so so so, etc so sorry it is taking me so long to update but i promise two or three more chapters in the next week or so. I've just been so busy with my GED classes and trying to find another job that I haven't had the chance to get out any chapters. **


End file.
